The present invention disclosed herein relates to a method of recommending stickers during a dialogue through a social network service or an instant messenger, and more particularly, to a method of recommending a more appropriate sticker by determining the ranking of stickers based on situation and preference information when a sticker candidate group to be recommended is determined.
Emoticons are being used to express the emotional state of a user during a dialogue through a social network service or an instant messenger.
In the past, emoticons (e.g., OTL, TT, ^^;, etc.) written with texts was added to the end of the utterance, but in recent years, emoticons of graphic image types are being widely used. Hereinafter, the term “utterance” refers to at least one of text and image.
While inputting dialogue contents, a user opens an emoticon selection window and then selects and inputs an appropriate emoticon. In order to more conveniently perform the foregoing process, a technology of automatically converting and expressing a text inputted by a user into an emoticon has been also developed.
FIG. 1 is a view illustrating an emoticon displayed on a well-known personal computer messenger (NateOn).
In the well-known messenger shown in FIG. 1, when a specific keyword is inputted, the corresponding text is automatically converted into an emoticon corresponding to the specific keyword. In FIG. 1, when a user inputs a word “present”, it can be seen that the word “present” is automatically converted into the emotion corresponding to the present.
However, when a specific keyword is simply inputted, this related art technology merely expresses an emoticon matched with the specific keyword in advance. Accordingly, in many cases, emoticons are expressed in regardless of dialogue contents or contexts, even in an inappropriate manner in the light of the dialogue situation.